Rebellion is the best Medicine
by lilyk6
Summary: The capitol defeated the rebels, now district 13 has to compete in the Hunger games. Can Eve survive? Against her skilled competors and her brothers bestfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Rebellion is the best Medicine- Chapter One: Eve's P.O.V

District Thirteen was in chaos as our first Capitol Escorts, yes, escorts, apparently we needed two because we were an "unruly" district. I was in a desperate hurry to get ready. My mother had brushed my hair back into a high ponytail. She walked down and she grabbed my arm.

"Evie, honey, I love you,remember that, may the odds ever be in your favor," My mother said with a sad smile on her face. She pressed a hot metal object into my thigh. It was the mockingjay pin she had found within the rubble that surrounded our city above. I cringed. "For good luck," she said. I looked down and saw an imprint of the pin on my leg, it was red and seared with pain. She wrapped my leg in a bandage and tapped it. Quietly, she set my delicate white dress back over the print, and pressed a thin finger to her lips. _Its our secret_.

I nodded and I went to find my father, their he stood in our white kitchen, surrounded by my siblings, my older brother Jace dressed in a silky looking button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. Jace's jaw was set, his eyes looked like deep black lifeless pools of tar. He embraced me in an awkward.

"May the odds ever be in your favor," we whispered to eachother.

Next to wish me and Jace luck was our father who had the same eyes as Jace, but his were pooled with tears. After our father stood little Niecey, she was only about two feet tall and she was four. Her blonde curls swirled as she hugged me, she just looked at Jace her clear blue eyes filled with sorrow. Then she did something odd, she held three fingers on her left hand kissed them and held them out to us. I smiled bleakly. Jace and my father looked at her in fear. _How did she know that she was only two when the rebellion occupied our district. _

The bell rang, and we ran out of our home department. We ran up what felt like two hundred flights of stairs. Finally, reaching the rubble we stood surrounded by bones,ashes, and crumbling structures everything looked so black and dull... except our escorts.

Our escorts stumbled onto the stage in their heels, yes even the guy was in heels. Their hands were joined, they must be married. Did people even do the in the captiol?

"Hullo, I am Avalon Reni, and this is my wife Novalee Reni," He said in his affected captiol accent. Avalon was colored like a bird. His eyelids were a tropical blue as were his lips. His brows were neatly plucked and dyed a grasshopper green to match his hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Hullo, I am Novalee as my husband said, and may I say its quite an honor to be one of the first escorts to your... unusal district," Novalee said with an off balance bow and a smile, that looked more filled with stupid happiness than honor. Her face and skin was the pink of a piece of chewing gum. Her eyes were a mysterious deep purple and her hair was its natural dark blonde but on her head was a giant flower, mixed with her makeup and skin she looked like a clown except her shoes seemed to be the right size, if not smaller.

"Well, normal procedures call for Ladies first! But we would love to mix it up so Gentlemen your up!" Avalon hissed in his accent.

I saw from the Eighteen section, Jace lean forward slightly. Avalon stuck his hand into the larger glass bowls that held thousands of small white slips with boy's names printed in their handwriting, 35 of them with Jace Lukason written on them. "Beckham Ralen!"

I let out a small cry Beck was Jace's bestfriend. I felt my stomach rumbled, I felt like I was going to puke. "Beckham! Beckham! Take your place on stage!"

Beck slowly made his way up to the stage. He looked pained. His entire face cleared of emotion his hands at his sides like sticks, his feet directly in next to one another, his ankles together. Beck's dark long black hair blew in the wind. "Give a hand to our tribute!" Avalon shouted he clapped. No one joined him not even Novalee she could see the pain on our faces her smile disappeared.

She walked up to the microphone noisly, her heels clicking on the floor. "Ladies next!" She quickly snapped into her role of escort. Her well manicured pink fingers reached into the glass bowl with the girls names. She picked one up. But then set it down. She pushed her hand down to the bottom of the bowl and picked the name right under everyone else's. "Evessen Lukason!"

I froze. "Evessen! Evessen! Please take your place on stage!" I walked up a tear rode down my cheek and slid off my chin. Once I reached the stage, I saw Beck's eyes, his black eyes met my brown one, his were filled with deep and utter horror.

"Shake hands!" Avalon said, "Your tributes from district 13!"

Beck shook my hand and then with his thumb he wiped the tear from my face, and he brushed my bangs out of my face. "I will die for you Evie, I will give you my life." He gently kissed my lips, and we turned to the crowd.

Jace looked at Beck and me with a sad smile and his lips mouthed, Thank you.

Novalee's purple eyes filled with tears and Avalon's face lit up with a happy-go-lucky smile. Without our president the ceremony closed there. Beck and I taken in a long black car into the depths of our city and to our Justice building. In the ride I sat across from Novalee. Her eyes filled with horror and sadness.

"What did I do to you Eve? What did I just do?" She said to me, but her eyes were in a far away place. Maybe, there was more to Novalee than her bubble gum skin and violet eyes, unlike Avalon, I was begininng to feel sorry for her and begininng to like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's P.O.V

Avalon looked me over on the ride over. "Beckham, you are quite the looker are you?"

"Are you hitting on me?" I scoffed with an ignorant smirk.

"No, I am not. I am married to that lovely creature, Novalee," He said his parrot like features shifted into what I presumed was a loving look. "So, Beckham..."

"Beck," I interrupted.

"Beck," he corrected, "What connection do you have to Evessen that you kissed her."

Not here, I thought, how am I supposed to tell this monster-like man that Eve is my bestfriend's sister who I've been in love with since the moment I met her. I knew what to do, nothing.

"Um, she's my bestfriend's younger sister," I mumbled examining my fingernails like they were the eighth wonder of the world.

"Oh is your bestfriend that young man that whispered to you from the crowd?" Avalon asked, right as we reached the Justice building.

Without answering his question I stepped out of the car and onto the rubber streets of district 13. Soon I was taken into custody by the Peacekeepers that were sent here from the other districts. They monovered me into the building and into the newly built Justice building. The floors still squeaked under my feet.

I remember how me and Jace met. We were just five when the district had finally gotten rubber from from the old tires that they made in District 6 that we melted and made into slabs for floors. It squeaked and squeaked when you walked. It was also pretty bouncy. I begged my mother to take me to the dining hall the largest area of open space in the district, so I could play on the rubber. She finally agreed. So we walked down to the dining hall and I bounced and squeaked, when I got tired I sat on the rubber and just breathed with my eyes closed trying to replenish my energy. Then I met Jace. My eyes were closed and he jumped on me followed by Eve.  
>"Look Evie! Look! We jumped on a boy!" Jace shouted.<br>At the age of three Eve was more mature than Jace, even then,"Jace, look what you did to the poor boy."  
>There I sat looking mesmerised and distraught, though Eve had thought it was because I was hit on the head and part of it probably was, but it was mostly if not only because there she sat scolding her brother, her long brown-beige pigtails bouncing and her chocolate brown eyes twinkling, she was so innocent and beautiful.<p>

As I snapped back into reality, I sat in a room that had a wooden bench siting in the corner and leather loveseat by the window that showed the rubble outside. I pulled the drapes just as the peacekeepers also pushed Eve into the room.

"I requested to see you, Beck," she said, pulling at her ponytail.

"That's nice, Eve, I need to tell you something," I said rubbing the leather, it was nice material, they probably had it flown in from district 10.

"So do I," Eve said quietly.

"Okay, well...Evie I love you."

A single tear fell from her eye, I did the same thing I did at the reaping used my thumb to wipe the tear from her peaches-and-cream colored skin.

"I love you too, Beck," Eve said she closed her eyes and more tears spilled, she hugged me for the rest of the time we were allowed and I rocked her slowly back and forth.

"Times up!" a peacekeeper said gruffily. He pulled Eve from my arms, she was curled up as he carried her away to another visting room.

My mother walked in, along with my father.

"Son, you must win, even if it means killing that little Lukason girl," My father said he showed no emotion in his face, in fact he looked proud I was going into the area to fight to my death.

"I hate you, Dad. Did you know that? You must've, not once have I ever done anything bad, but all you did was shut yourself up in your study and drink until you were as drunk as hell. You know what I don't even think of you as my father. You've never done anything fatherly towards me, nothing not one thing," I just stared at him. How dare he stand there and tell me to kill Eve. He didn't know her so what did he think of it? Nothing.

"Oh Beck!" My mother said pulling me closer. Tears streamed down like the mysterious things called rain drops that we watched that would occasionally fall onto the rubble above.

"Mom, I won't win you know that," I said biting back tears.

"Beck," she whispered, "You can win, but, you have to win like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark did."

I looked at her. She knew that I loved Eve?

"I know you like this girl," I guess she did, "You need to show this to the capitol. Last time they had a romance Peeta and Katniss killed themselves together after Katniss's daughter, son , mother, and sister were slaughtered by the capitol, who let them believe they won."

Standing there awestruck I looked around the room, my father sat at the edge of the room on the wooden bench drawing a smoke to his lips. The peacekeepers came in to let out my mother and father as my father left with the back of my hand I knocked the smoke out of his hand and onto the ground crushing it under my boot.

My last vistor was Jace. He walked in his shoulders down and his lips in a frown that now seemed permanant since this morning. " I just saw, Eve."

"Why didn' t you just tell me. I wouldn't have cared you had a schoolboy crush on my sister, before now? Now, you are going into an arena in the Capitol with my sister who you will probably see die."

He just glared at me. Now he wasn't my bestfriend, he was Eve's older brother, he wanted to kill me. Of course he did, he thought I would end up killing his sister. He left before I could say one word. I shook my head. These games were starting to screw up my some what perfect previous life.

The peacekeepers came to retrive me and I let them going without a fight. Like I was letting the Capitol, letting them take me to their city, letting them dress me up like some little girl's doll, a pawn in their game to keep the soceity from creating an uprising, I was letting them put me in an arena with 23 other kids, I was letting them have an over priveleged wealthier tribute beat the living out of me until I couldn't take a breath. Well, I guess I was letting alot of people do things now wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Eve's P.O.V:

Niecey stared at me her blue eyes cold and heartless. She stood over me her blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail. Around us was a shifting scene it morphed from jungle to desert. My younger sister held a long, silver blade in her small pudgy three year old fingers. She smiled a hard, evil grin showing all her teeth, except they were pointed and all a blinding platinum white. The knifes serrated blade traced the edge of my jaw, slowly moving up she traced it up around my bow shaped lips, then across my cheek leaving a deep scarlett gash about as long as my pointer finger. I held my hand up to my cheek, the blood stained my fingers a deep red. She smiled as the blood fell from my cheeks like tears. I smiled, my eyes filled with blood as I felt all the air from my chest deflat like a popped ballon. Niecey took her knife and she was tracing it along my legs leaving gashes identical to the ones on my face and jaw. Death was the prominent feeling, overcoming my world. But, the next time I looked up it wasn't Niecey that was leaving bloody marks in my body, no, it was Beck.  
>"Beck?" I cried out, "Beck!" I scrambled to reach for him but everytime I came close to him the pain in my body took over everything. The last thing I saw was the blood pouring into the mockingjay imprint my mother had left on my leg. Then the light shone beyond my eyelids as I lay dying.<p>

"Eve!" Beck cried he stood over me. I was laying in a white fluffy cloud-like bed. There were no stains on the silky nightgown I wore. None from blood. Beck held no knife. Niecey wasn't here either.

"Beck, you were, Niecey..." I babbled. Beck reached over and calmed with a kiss. I pulled him closer. The sound of a door opening rang in my ears, I pulled away from his just as Avalon and Novalee, entered.

"Oh my..." Novalee said her hand over her mouth, her large purple eyes wide like a hunted deer's.

"Oh my indeed,"Avalon said he grabbed Beck's shirt and pulled him back," Your stylists would like to see you, and Beckham remember the rules, no fighting with other tributes."

"Especially of tounges," Beck muttered under his breath, I smiled. Such a typical Beck.

"We arrived at the Capitol?" I asked confused.

"Hun, you passed out right after your vistors, we took you on the train you've been asleep for two days," Novalee said nonchallantly.

"Oh," I said, Beck had already left with Avalon, his only trace left was his taste that lingered on my lips. I had fallen for him, completely and they had forgotten to leave me a net to fall into. It was like the games the capitol throws you into an arena with a over a dozen kids and they throw in a couple weapons. I know realized what this was like, the first time Jace had ever seen matches.

Jace picked up the book of matches and flung them around the house. Finally he learned to open the book and take one out. But, after that he had just ran a single match down along the rubber floors and the hard drywall. Nothing happened until he handed me the book, and accidently thrown a lit one with he had lit by rubbing it against the box in my hand. Jace in fear of the blue tipped flame no bigger than my pinky fingernail flung the match at me. It had caught my hair and singed of atleast two inches.

The capitol was like Jace, carelessly throwing a lit match into the hair of the districts. This lit match was the Hunger games and it burned two kids from every district every year and left only one survivor that was hated by the other districts.

"Hello, Eve, your prep team is waiting for you and they need as much time as possible!" Novalee said in what I assumed was a sincere caring tone.

"Okay, take me away and make me beautiful!" I grinned, plastering my best fake but appreciative smile on my face. Novalee grabbed my hand and steered me out the door and into the large glass elevator that was directly in the middle of the penthouse area that me and Beck shared.

My thoughts felt scrambled as the elevator raced to the basement level of the tall tribute building. Once the doors to the elevator opened I walked out like a drunken prirate with a pig leg, twirling on one leg and ending up flat on the ground all the laughter knocked out of me.

I realized as I push myself up from the soft vevelty carpet a cast of odd creatures watching my every movement. They resembled characters of a show my mother had on a tape, called Alice and wonderland, about a foolish girl Alice who falls into a rabbit's den and is having a dream about being chased by all these weird creatures and characters. I liked to think that my mother watched it hoping that she would wake up from a dream where none of this existed no hunger games, capitol and no living in a sterile, clean white area underneath burned sharreds and ruins of a once great place.

Nearest to me was a girl her face seemed to be missing pieces that had been filled with colorful gleaming gems, and her fingers looked plastic because they were piled high with identical gems, her hair was also colored a hue of yellow that looked like the delicate ribbons that the little girls wore in their hair, overall she looked like a piece of plastic molded by some pyschopaths hands. Standing next to her side were two men, they were holding hands and they wore matching rings on thier fingers. One of them had long impossibly black hair, tattos coverering his eyelids and cheeksbones, and his lips were the color of blood; a deep matte red. His... husband wore a piercing from his lip that was attached by a bright pink chain to an earring on the small piece of caritilage near his head, he had another one but in a deep shade of green from his nose to his perfectly waxed sunset orange that matched his almost bald scalp that was dyed the same color.

"I'm Orlas! and these are my partners in making you flawless! Pheadora," the man in with the tattos raised his hand as the bejewled woman said his name," and his **good** friend, Nestor." The man with the piercings smiled revealing a row of jeweled teeth.

"Now," Nestor squeaked in his unnaturally high voice, "We will just put you under this laser hair removal machine. It will scuplt your eyebrows into perfect shaped, it will also remove ALL the hair on your legs, and your upper lip," My finger defensively moved to my mouth, did I have a Girl-stache? "But most importantly on your arms and under your arms!"

"Where'd you live a jungle before you came here?" Pheadora said not realizing how it sounded.

"Any who.." Orlas said trying to clear the air that was containmenatied with her hideous pumpkin and salt scented perfume," I will be giving you ur faux nails directly after you get unfurred in the miracle worker over there and then we will put you in a robe and ship you off to Twila.

I was told to strip down directly in front of them. "Mayday! We need to put this girl on a strict diet, skinny is lovely but she is all skin and bones, I suggest you put on some weight before you go into the arena," Pheadora shouted with a sense of urgency I could've felt from District 12.

"Oh Lord! Orlas set the machine to do a below the bikini lasering to this girl is like a forest of hair!" Nestor yelled.

"Okay, now hun jump into the little box right here," Orlas directed me to a clear box that was a little small for my taste.

I stepped in, flustered that they were staring intently at my naked body. From nowhere three tiny blue beams of light hit inbetween the bottom of my nose and my top lip. Then, moving to my forehead trimming off my brows. I held out my hands and into them fell what looked about half my eyebrows, then it hit my arms more hair fluttered towards the ground then my underarms began to be tickled by the soft blue lasers. From inside this box I could see Orlas, and Nestor laughing at me, Phedora was busy talking on his phone, his brows furrled in consentration. So focused on Phedora's sudden burst of seriousness I almost didn't notice the sharp sound of a bell ringing signalling me to step out. I did so and Nestor pulled a cotton ball soft black robe over my shoulders and tied it into a perfect bow in the front. My long caramel hair fell down my back like a ruler, straight,

Orlas grabbed my hand and she pressed ten black lace design nails on my bitten and chewed stubs.

"There!" Orlas said, "Off to Twila you go!" Orlas pushed me down the hall and into a soft chair, and into the room entered a lovely being, her eyes were lined in purple eyeliner and her lips were colored a light shimmering pink. But, other that her eyes were a normal golden brown and her hair its what I assumed natural light redish-brown color.

"I'm Twila, I thought we should properly meet before I get started one your work," Twila said her voice had the slight accent of someone from district 13.

"Why did you want district 13," I nervously sputtered.

"Well, 13 is my lucky number she said, then as she got up I saw the imprint of a mockingjay on the hem of light spring yellow blazer, and a matching print of it on the ankle of her pant leg.

"I like your imprint on your leg," she said with a smile and just like my mother raised a finger to her lips. _Our little secrets. _

I was beginning to hate secrets. Every last one of them. Secret is just a synonym for lie isnt it?


End file.
